Little Devil
by RookiePeanutCookie
Summary: Rapunzel and Merida are going to their first day of highschool. (ikr, such a cheesy start. hahah) What happens when unexpectedly, punzie's childhood friend comes to their school as a transfer student and asked for something awkward? I know the summary's kinda confusing, but it's explainable in the story. Rated teens, i guess. A Rise of The Tangled Guardians fanfic series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Helaw there!**

**It's rookiepeanutcookie here.**

**I was thinking of a story, a Jackunzel ofc :p and I thought of making the story with fail comedies, and fluffs :3 evwywhere! *****cute baby voice*******

**So….Here it is XD**

Rapunzel's POV

"Hi Mer!"

It's officially my first day in High school! Yay! I don't understand how most of the people here aren't all that excited of being in high school. For me, being in high school means that you've become more mature and wiser about things, but Merida thinks that high school is just about the drama and stupid young romance or something, that's why she hated going here.

I laughed at how she has bed hair, I reached for my brush from my bag and start combing her wild mess. She always complains about how stupid her hair is, even though i tell her almost every time "Mer! Listen, it looks perfectly fine, and STOP your whining! I PROMISE that this year's going to be great. And you know that when I make a promise I-"  
"You never break it, i know, i know. It's just that there would be new people and that just meant that a' would have to deal with those stupid numpty 'compliments' about me haer! I just wished things would change.."

I stopped brushing when we arrived in homeroom class and we sat down next to each other on the second row from the back. I pulled out my earphones and iPod out of my hoodie pouch and listened to music while reading a book.

I was wearing a dark purple hoodie with a pink tank top underneath and light blue jeans with pink sneakers.

Merida wore a dark red hoodie with a band t-shirt underneath, wearing dark navy jeans and red sneakers. People say we are the most different pair of best friends in this entire school. It is true that we are completely different, but somehow, we can relate to each other, but we do argue about the simplest things, so hehehe.

I wasn't really listening to the teacher so I didn't know what was the girls squealing so loud about. "Psst. Rapunzel! Look, new kids" Merida poked me and pointed to the front of the class while putting and giving an annoyed look and tone while emphasizing 'new kids'. I looked forward and saw two boys. One has brown hair, green glasses and headphones, a white hoodie with green sneakers. "Looks like someone has an obsession over slime. Pfft."

"Mer! Shh." The other one though, particularly caught my eye. When I was just about to take in his facial features, both him and his friend was quickly surrounded by many squealing girls. I didn't even realize that we had THAT much girls in our class.

"Bummer. Right ? Rapunzel..?" I didn't even realize that I was dozing off if it wasn't for Merida, snapping her fingers in front of me. "Hey! Hey rapuuuunzeeeeel?"

"Wha..what..hmm?" I shook my head and got up straight, clearing my mind. "What is it Mer?" I said with an annoyed yet sleepy face. Suddenly her face turned into a concerned look and her voice softened.  
"Hey, did you- Did you get enough sleep last night?" I dropped my head, suddenly getting interested on my sneakers, but she raised my shoulders and made me face her.

"I'm okay Mer. Really," I give her a fake smile, which she didn't buy at all, she is my best friend so i guess she could see through my actions, but she still smiled back. I slouched on my chair, feeling guilty for lying. I stood up, passing and ignoring the annoying big crowd of fangirls, and walk towards the corner stairs. Those stairs were used rarely so I usually take a nap there at lunch and recess, but I felt like going there earlier today.

It is true what Merida said. I didn't really slept that much last night. My mother- actually my step mother, got mad at me for forgetting to do laundry and the dishes after my part time job. I was just so tired because of all the extra shifts i had to do because most of the employees were sick, due to the sudden changes of weather since last week. It's a good thing today wasn't so rainy.

My step mother, Gothel. She likes to hit me whenever I mumble, slap me whenever i forgot to do something, and once she even made cuts on my knees with her alcohol bottle, some pieces of broken glass got into my skin, so I had to slowly pull each of them out.

Last night she forced me to finish off all of my chores and her chores in one night, and she forbid me to have dinner and breakfast because she said I didn't deserve it after how i acted last night. Because of my hunger, i didn't get that much sleep, but I didn't know that it was as obvious as how Merida says it.

I sighed and sat on the stairs, leaning back against the wall and closed my eyes, just for minute.

**So? I know it's all bad and stuffs, cuz I am never really good in starting stories, meheheh, so please review and follow so that you'd know when the next chapter is coming out :3 pwease! ****◉◡◉ my creepy face making a terrible attempt in looking cute for you, cookies**

**Heyoo. Sorry I kinda updated some minor details in here, so for those who already read the old version, this version isn't that much difference, except for a little part of Merida's dialogue. I'm sorry that I'm not doing an awesome job at writing her accent, unlike other writers (MAN! THEY'RE DA BOMB), which I seriously worship since they're soo good and natural at writing her accent. I'm bummed that I suck at it -,- let's just hope I improve XD **

**Punzie: **Thank you for reading this chap, and I promise the next one is gonna come out soon! Byee!

**Jack:** HEY! WHERE DO I COME IN?

**Merida**: *kicks him out the window*

**Hiccup**: HEY DAD! I'M IN A FANFIC YAAAYY *squeals*

**Merida:** unbelievable…*pulls his collar and throws him like a javelin*

**Rookiepeanutcookie:** Woah! Merida, you beat your old record!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I was really excited to write this chapter! Weee! **

Rapunzel's POV

"Punzie! Come here! Let's play with some snow! Hahaha" I heard that familiar voice again. I can only remember so much. He's my childhood friend. He loves snow and he's the only one who understands me. The funny thing is that he said that his dream is to grow taller than me and have white hair, so that he could camouflage with the snow, whenever we're playing hide and seek.

I always win though, and it always ends up having him tackling me in the snow and my body completely buried in them. Everything went perfect until his parents divorced, so he was forced to move with his mother to Burgess. I miss him, i still do, up until now. But I doubt that he still remembers me. I smiled sadly at a picture frame that holds a memory of when I was 5 and he was 3.

I never thought that I would actually have him as a friend, or even a boy as my best friend. Our age gap is actually what joined us together. When I was in grade 2 his mother would leave him in my house so that i could babysit him. And when he's hungry I would give him some snacks. There was a time though, when I was accompanying him to pre-school and saw that he was bullied so I always stand up to him and pinch the bullies' cheeks and scold them softly, cause the ARE still kids.

I laid on the floor holding the small frame on my chest and smiled. I felt something cold poked my forehead and opened my eyes and saw someone's face so close to mine, that I could feel his cold breath.  
"AAAHH!" I accidentally bumped my forehead to his.

"Ouch. Why did you do that? You're forehead's like steel metal. Jesus.." He cursed under his breath.

"Hey! My forehead's not that hard, and sorry, sheesh" I pouted and he just chuckles and flicked my forehead.

"That's steel, alright. Why are you here anyways? Homeroom isn't over, yet." I realized that his eyes were the warmest color of brown, I don't know how, but they look so familiar. I snapped out of my train of thoughts when he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Wha..what did you say?" I shook my head, filled with thoughts.

"I said that homeroom isn't over yet. Why are you so easily distracted? Oh i get it" he put a handsome smirk- WAIT! Did i actually think that this annoying guy is good-looking? .RAPUNZEL. Okay..breathe in..breathe out..

"Get what, huh?" I asked with an annoyed face. His smirk never leaving his face.

"You think I'm handsome, don't cha' ?" He said while wriggling his eyebrows.

"SHU-SHUT UP! I barely know you! And- and even if I do, I wouldn't even..ermh..like someone that's a jerk like you. Hey! Are you even listening to me? Wipe that stupid smirk of your face!" By now I think my face is just flushed red. Even though I feel angered, I still look flustered. Then he did something I didn't expect. He chuckled. I was mad at him, he acted so annoying, and yet he chuckled. Of all things, he chuckled. "Humph!" I pouted, my back facing him, while sitting cross-legged, and crossing my arms.

I felt him hug me from behind, surprised I stiffed and my face was blushing madly. He snuggled his face on the crook of my neck. His long arms are hugging me softly. My crossed legs were between his long parted legs.  
"Punz, you haven't changed at all. Still stubborn as always."

I noticed the nickname he gave me, I was struggling to get out of his grip before, but now I just stopped trying. My body froze and my heart was beating so hard, my chest hurts. There's only one person who calls me that, but he left..  
"Ja..Jack?"

"Yep, it's me. The one and only!" He stood, and weirdly I felt lonely and missed his warm hold of me. He sat in front of me, also cross-legged, his arms between his legs, his face showing a familiar happy grin. "Don't I get a welcome back hug?" He said cheerfully, opening his arms wide.

**Guys, look. I know it's a little short. Okay veeery short. But still! I'm gonna write more, okay.**

**Merida: **Bye Cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Sorry I'm taking too long to updateee T^T**

Rapunzel's POV

Before I could register on what's happening, I felt his warm hug again. My body was still stiff and my arms are by my side. Then I realized something.  
"Hey!" I pushed his arms back, to give some space. "There is NO WAY that you're Jack! He's this tall!" I said pointing to my chin.

"People grow, stupid!" He said as he started to laugh and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye while his laugh decreased little by little. I shoved his shoulder playfully and realized something. I jumped and ruffled his hair while grinning. "HEY! What are you doing to my hair?" He said while pouting.

"Woah! You really were serious about having white hair! I can't believe you dyed it! It's like snow! So soft" i laughed while he complained then suddenly he stopped and stared at me, i gradually stopped laughing and noticed him staring and smiled, then he suddenly blushed while looking away, since it was just a faint blush, I didn't really catch it.

"We should really head back. I don't want to get detention on my first day of school!" He said grinning, while slowly standing. He offered me a hand, I raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood change but took his hand anyways.

"By the way, you're like two years younger than me, how could you end up in the same grade as me all of a sudden?" He smirked and walked away, hands behind his head.

"I guess I'm just smart then Punz. Also! I worked extra hard to get to this school, just for you!" he left my sight, back in the class and left me standing still, with a deep red blush on my face, shocked at what he said.

I shook my head lightly and convinced myself "No, Rapunzel! It can be interpreted in many ways, but this just happens to be the brotherly type of thing. Just chill and go back to class." I exhaled and was about to come in class when Jack's grinning head popped out from the sliding doors.

"By the way! Thanks for keeping the frame, Punz." Before I could reply, my homeroom teacher dragged Jack by his collar, towards the stairs.

"Mr. Smith! Wait! Where are you taking him?"

"Apparently, Mr. Frost isn't supposed to be in this class. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll have to take him to class 8-AJ, where he's supposed to be." Mr. Smith spoke in a way which makes him sound like he hates his job, which is true, hahaha!

"But, sir! Does that mean he's going to be in the Junior's Building next door in Miss Ana's class?" I fought back a squeal of excitement.

"Indeed, Miss Corona. I see that he is a friend of yours. You may visit him during your break, but as you know your time of break is different compared to Mr. Frost's since he's a junior, but I'll leave it to you two, to sort this out." He left with a neutral and bored face, with Jack, carried on his shoulder, facing me.

"Byeeee Puuunzieee" he was wriggling in an attempt to wave with both hands and the goofy grin plastered on his face. I stiffled a giggle at how his actions is affecting the annoyed teacher underneath him. I covered my mouth in attempt to cover back my laugh and went back to class, clutching my stomach, and laughing my head off.

-

Merida's POV

I saw Rapunzel laughing so hard she clutched her stomach  
"Where hav ye been lass? Och, and by tha way, tha' Frost-heud left a couple o' minutes ago" I said as I snorted.

"Turns ou' he wasn't evan supposed to be in this class tae begin with" I chortled and stopped when I saw the dreamy face stuck on Rapunzel as she started skipping back to her desk.

I slowly walked towards Astrid's table with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with her, Mer?" Astrid asks while nudging me with her elbow.

"A danae' ma self actually. Tha' lass is outta' hur mind" I looked in Rapunzel's direction and stiffled a laugh and walked back towards my table.

"You okay lass? Ye'v been.. Ehm.. Ha' do a say this..ye'v been acting..weurd." I asked her with a bit of hesitation.

"Well, you know how I've been talking about my childhood friend before the summer holidays?" She asked excitedly.

"Well.. Yes. Is it tha' one about tha' "romantic sensation" or what avur?" I emphasized as I put air quotes and said with a plain face, cause I'm not really a person with a romance fetish.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly while blushing and moving my hands. "I DO NOT like him that way! But yes, it's him, and he's here now! He just transferred actually! And you know how I said once that he was going to dye his hair? Well he did and it's like a pile of snow fell on his head and stayed permanently!" Punzie laughed at her own joke while talking excitedly.

"Sae..ye like this boy, hem? Hm?" I said, smirking while wriggling my eyebrows at her, which made her blush darkened. "Wai' a minute. Ar' ye taelkin' about tha Frost-heud? A thought tha' yer childhaed friend was yonger than ye?" I asked suspiciously, and also confused.

"Umm" she fiddled with her hoodie, "That's kinda why he was sent out to the Junior's class." I waited, processing these stories.

Then suddenly I began laughing, gradually my laughing gets louder and Punzie started joining, eventually. We had a good 3 minutes laugh, and now we're just having stomach aches.

**Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll upload the next one soon!**

**Rapunzel: **Please look forward to the next one!

**BYE! **


End file.
